


When I'm done

by choppyVy



Series: What We Keep [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: Nico is still working on working out what to make of that kiss and Levi.
Relationships: Nico Kim & Levi Schmitt, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Series: What We Keep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	When I'm done

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you might have noticed, the titles in this series are lines from the show from which I pick up the story each time.

It had been the perfect escape. The perfect escape from a complicated situation.

  
Nico had been glad for the task that kept him busy, kept him away from Levi’s side. Relocating patients.

Since that kiss, the kiss he had initiated, a kiss he cannot bring himself to regret, Nico has caught himself thinking back to it much more often than he would like to admit to anyone.

Fondly.

And with dread.

Shame too.

Ashamed of his own reaction to Levi being nothing but honest with him.

‘You could so easily have lied, pretended, played it cool, cold even.’

But Nico has the distinct feeling already that ‘That’s just not you.’

Levi is open and honest and direct in a way Nico thinks he might be a tiniest bit jealous of. A whole lot unprepared to deal with.

A woman’s voice rips Nico out of his thoughts, “Thank you, Doctor Kim.”

Nico has safely delivered the last patient, the boy, Josh, and his mother, from the clinic to the hospital’s childrens’ unit.

“My pleasure,” he replies. With a courteous nod, and a half-smile, Nico steps out of the room.

Really all he has to do now is forget about Levi still being over at the clinic, 'By himself,' and get on with his day here.

So he tries.

He steers his steps back to the ER where it is always busy and boredom is part of a very foreign vocabulary.

Brought in by her older brother, he treats a little girl who got a nasty cut on her forehead while on the playground when the first stronger gusts of wind had hit and started to throw all manner of things into the air. Everyone unprepared.

He goes on to treat a woman in her fifties who got a heavy blow to her shoulder when a branch came down onto a sidewalk. Nico hands her case off to Link when he comes along, who is much better equipped, professionally, to handle her specific case.

Two more patients follow and when there is still no sign of Levi having made his way back from the clinic Nico can no longer push the urge aside. The urge to go back over there and make sure the other is alright. This storm does not look like it is going to let up any time soon.

Neither do the feelings stirring inside Nico. Something inside him, persistent and surprisingly noisy, won’t allow him to just let it all go, just ... stay away.

‘Just stay away from him.’

Nico groans as he pushes the thought itself away, pushes open the doors opening up to the short path over to the clinic.

The winds are definitely picking up further speed, Nico can tell with every step he takes.

He heaves a sigh of relief when his hand touches the clinic door, pulls it open with some effort.

Two unsteady steps into the place he spots Levi, rushing around, clipboard in hand, undoubtedly finishing up some paperwork brought on by today’s chaos.

“What are you doing? There’s no more patients.”


End file.
